This project will increase the incorporation of principles of environmental/occupational (E/O) health into the practice of medicine and encourage students and residents to aspire to careers in this field. This will be accomplished through educational innovations in the University of Massachusetts Medical School's undergraduate and graduate curricula, focused on the achievement of specific cognitive, attitudinal, and behavioral objectives -- with a special emphasis on pediatric and reproductive environmental hazards. Instructional strategies will include didactic presentations, small-group case-based interactive sessions, computer-aided instruction, simulated and live patients, field studies, site visits, and extra-curricular activities. Extensive interdepartmental, inter-institutional, and community resources will be utilized. A broad range of E/O health research opportunities and role models will be readily available to trainees at all levels. Institutionalization of these innovations will be accomplished through faculty development and use of the existing curriculum. Though our goals are ambitious, the unique, diverse strengths of the institution and willing collaboration among participating departments make the likelihood of success great. The evaluation plan has both summative and formative aspects; the former will include subjective and objective measures of achievement of the educational objectives and the latter will include feedback in an interactive, ongoing program design process. I. Undergraduate Medical Education - Educational objectives will he achieved through ordered integration of E/O health concepts into the required curriculum, enrichment of available electives, and development of new research and extra-curricular opportunities. II. Graduate Medical Education - Specific objectives will be achieved by exploiting existing opportunities in the primary care disciplines, with a special focus on obstetrics and gynecology and pediatrics. E/O curriculum will be enhanced through case-based teaching, didactic presentations, creative problem-solving exercises, elective opportunities, and joint specialty training in occupational and environmental medicine (OEM). III. Development of E/O Research Opportunities - Environmental health research opportunities for students and residents will be identified and made available through collaboration with researchers at three other University of Massachusetts campuses, one of which includes a School of Public Health. Growing research initiatives in pediatric and reproductive hazards will provide unique opportunities for students and residents to engage in multidisciplinary research with a variety of notable mentors.